Persistent Persuit
by watchurback
Summary: Draco is compelled to attempt to get 'Granger' to fall for him. Would he succeed? Or will their shared history and dislike for one another stand in his way?
1. Default Chapter

_**Persistent Persuit**_

"Who is that girl?"

"She's probably a transfer…"

"They don't have the 'transfer' system at Hogwarts, dufas!"

"Mama mia! I want her for my birthday! She's gorgeous! Ow! That thwack was so hard! So what, just because I've got a girlfriend now, I can't goggle?"

Hermione felt a ting of pride shoot through her as students marveled at Zelia's presence and beauty.

"Blimey! I still can't believe this… thing about you having a half-sister has been kept from us all along," Ron commented, sipping lemonade and following Hermione's gaze upon her 'new' sibling.

"I know…" Hermione answered, playing around with her fork whilst lost in thought. "Father was ever so devastated that Jerith kept the secret of their daughter's existance from him. He really loved her you know, and would have married her had she enlightened him of her preganancy. Imagine the news being sprung on him only recently, 'Oh yeah, by the way. You've currently got a fourteen-year-old daughter at Durmstang.'"

She tutted at the irony of it, while watching the shy young girl answer questions while people acquainted themselves with her.

"Your mother must've been devastated though…" Harry said before he could stop curiosity getting the better of him.

"Actually, she doesn't care in the SLIGHTEST bit. When I broke the news to her, she sincererely congratulated me on having a sister I've always doted for. She knew about Dad's fling after their divorce… so you could say she accepted it all too well. In fact, Jerith never fessed up about it, apparently because she thought that Dad would reject her or something. She assumed that Mum and I still hold a deep place in his heart. Which he didn't, at least, not for Mum he didn't any more. Likewise mum, I swear her reaction led me to suspect that she was filled with sand instead of blood! But I'm glad that Jerith's sister broke the news to my Dad anyway… even though it was only because after Jerith's death supporting the girl financially was a burden so she had to throw herself at his mercy. But I'm super glad we found out soon anyway, otherwise she wouldn't have had to move to London and transferred to Hogwarts nor would I have met her."

She took a deep breath, and eyed her friends apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I've talked a lot!"

"No we totally understand," Harry asssured her, smiling. "It's just… wow! Finding out that you're not an only child after all. It must be rediculously fantastic!"

Before Hermione could answer, Parvati approached them, beside herself with enthusiasm.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so jealous!" She gushed, "The girl is… gorgeous! No frickin wonder the guys are all over her! Plus, I've observed that she retains your intelligence. Possessing the two of them together is a total surplus!"

Hermione, in reaction to this, smiled fondly at the girl. Zelia, noticing her gaze, smiled back at her and sent her a flying kiss before motioning for her to meet her afterwards in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione noded in response. The two had got along quickly, both longing for a sister since before they could remember.

H#H

"So anyway," Zelia said, flinging her long golden-brown hair over her shoulders while she and Hermione lay by the hearthrug late that night. "I told him that I'd have to seek father's permission before agreeing to go out with him. I can't believe the guy is already bestowing strictness and feelings of protectivity upon me, despite the fact that we have just met!"

Hermione shook her head.

"You don't want to get on to Dad's bad side, so don't disobey him or it'll be nasty. Take my word for it. And you don't want to go out with any of the boys here either. They're not like the ones in Durmstang. They're flaming imbeciles who are not of dating material."

"Ah, but they do look ever so juicy,"

She licked her lips, earning a playful smack from her sister.

"Don't count on Dad agreeing, though. As a dentist who works at a hospital, he's been seeing a lot of young single teenage girls coming in for labour. So he's paranoid. He thinks that one thing leads to another in our 'generation', which is why most girls are irresponsibly impregnated."

Zelia looked crestfallen.

"As if I'd throw away my virginity that cheaply as if it were battered chattel! Seriously! I think I'll pay him a head-visit now and plead my case."

She grabbed the stuff she needed, threw it into the fire, stuck her head into the fire and chocked "Granger, 9th avenue!"

"Hi Daddy," She squeeled upon seeing him "I apologize for my unexpected surprise visit!"

"Hello precious, nice to see that some of us make the effort to talk to me in the flesh unlike some people I know."

Upon hearing this, Hermione retorted defensively "Tell him that I write to my parents more than the entire student body put together!"

Zelia passed on the message and immediately launched into her issues.

"Um, listen Dad. I'm a big girl with strong ethics. I do beg your approval to my accepting this respectable boy's request for a date."

Five minutes of silence ensued after this.

"Why do you need my concent? And why does he need yours? Grant him the permission to date anyway. Wish him and his gilrfriend happy times ahead of them!"

"Haha. Funny, not."

"You know you can't date at leat until graduation." He said heavily.

"Dad! I swear we won't get up to anything fishy! We're in school for heaven's sake. Even if anyone attempted doing _something_, which I won't as I have mentioned earlier I have strong ethics, surely they would simply not get away with it? Look Daddy! I'm a normal teenage girl who needs to go out with a guy every once in a while! Please! Blaise Zabini is an amiable person who-"

"Blaise is whom you intend to date?" Hermione interjected sharply, looking dark. "You didn't tell me that!"

Zelia ignored her and focused on her Dad. "Well Daddy?"

"Oh, my rule is quite unfair and harsh… Uhm, I hereby allow you to date…"

Zelia squealed with delight.

"… simultaneously to Hermione. If Hermione goes out, you can sort of double-date so that you can keep an eye out for each other. Take it or leave it, young lady."

Zelia's stony silence followed this. Hermione knew all too well her sister's awareness of Hermione's prerogative on dating a Hogwarts guy.

"But Hermione will never date."

"Exactly."

After another ten minutes of light conversation, Zelia excused herself and bid him a Good Night.

She turned to Hermione with a wide pleading look.

"Don't do that. I won't budge. You can not make me date a Hogwarts boy… I'd stand up on the Great Hall tables during dinner to publically announce a false love I harbour for… Draco Malfoy, before I'd go out with anyone from this school!"

Zelia giggled at this. She had only been her a day and had observed the coldness Malfoy and her sister exchanged. This should be seriously fun!

"May I have your word on that?" She demanded.

Hermione bit her lip… Ron's face popped in her mind. He did appear to like her as more than just a friend sometimes. But no, within the six years they spent together at Hogwarts not a word of this he said to her. Why would he later?

"You may indeed. So did you have house elves back at your old manner?"

H#H

Ron sighed stressfully thinking of how unprepared he was for their upcoming exams as he wearily patrolled the corridors. He was on prefect duty, checking all the secluded parts of the Castle to make sure that no one was up to any mischief or breaking any rules.

He heard hushed voices behind a corridor.

"I'm sorry. He strictly forbid it. Oh, don't take it that way. You're not the only one I'm prohibited from seeing. So you see? I'll remain single. You can wait for me until the time comes…"

"So that's it?" Blaise's voice sounded. "With a 'no', it's all finalized?"

"Well there's more to it… you see, I am allowed to date as long as Hermione dates as well!"

"Oh great."

"I know. It's hopeless. I'm sorry."

"Not half as much as I am."

"I really find it hard to believe that anyone is sorrier than I am!"

He heard her hurried footsteps scurry away with ecstasy. She would date if Hermione dated?

H#H

"I don't get it Ron, I really really don't." Harry said, collapsing onto his bed. "Isn't it Hermione that you like?"

"Oh for crying out loud," Ron heaved impatiently "I am over Hermione and you know it! There's something with us Weasleys you should have realized by now. Once we're infatuated with someone, we're hooked. But, we understand rejection and it can put us completely off in due course. Ginny is a classic example of that. I admit I was infatuated with Hermione. But… she never seemed to return my affection and I think we're both happy just looking out for each other like brother and sister, and very close friends! But Zelia, man. She's something else. She's so charming and amazing. I'd do anything to get her to go out with me."

"Whatever you say mate. OK, I recognize that familiar look in your eyes," Harry noted, analyzing his friend's expression. "You have something in mind, so spill!"

"I was thinking of finding someone so persistent and determined enough to woo Hermione…"

#$#H#H

"Hermione?" Seamus said, his jaw swinging open. "No can can do Ron. Don't expect me to cheat on Lavender. I aint no two-timer!"

"Can't you break up with her?"

"Yeah… over my dead body I can!"

SDSFAF

"Hermione's my friend, Ron, and nothing else." Another candidate said.

3523235

"I don't want to date someone so into their studies. You know how I hate academic stuff, and with Hermione- it'll be difficult to avoid getting into discussions about it."

645464564

"Look the girl is hot and all, but my own parents don't allow me to date."

32432423

"She hates me. I don't want to suffer the indignity of appealing to her."

432423

"I'm sorry, but I want to focus on my school work. You see, you need good grades to become a Healer. I barely have time for my own friends now what with all the schoolwork I'm doing. So no way am I dating on top of that man. I don't need the distraction."

5334532

"Dude, haven't you been opening your ears to all the romours? I'm gay! I wouldn't mind going out with you though. You're pretty cute."

#$HH#H

Ron yelled in frustration. There must be twenty-five male students or so he foud adequate to date Hermione. And each of them had found an excuse not to do it.

"Hermione would be very upset if she finds out about this…" Harry reminded him.

"Duh. Who wouldn't be if they find out around twenty-five people that have been suggested to date you ALL either refused or rejected?"

"I mean upset at this behaviour of yours. If she wanted to date, she would choose to willingly. She would hate her close friend putting her up to it behind her back."

"She won't find out about it though. I can guarantee that. Besides, it's not as if I've been successful."

"Maybe someone will come through if you paid them."

"Like I have the money."

Harry's brain clicked.

"Blaise is loaded with cash. He wants to date Zelia so bad, he wouldn't mind paying someone to take out Hermione. Just don't mention the part about you intending to go out with Zelia instead."

"Harry, sometimes I think that you should be a counsellor. You little genius you- if it wouldn't be so weird, I would kiss you!"

"Right. And if he asks you what's in it for him- I mean for making the suggestion... then say, oh I don't know- that you just need him to lend you this Dark Arts book which you need since you can't ahold of it elsewhere. It's only available at the restricted section of the library, or something amongst those lines."

"You should solve world hunger. You have the capability."

"Stop with the flattering. It's creeping me out."

Harry was sent a pillow flying in the direction of his head.

"Your aim is improving," Harry said, annoyed while rubbing his face where the pillow had smacked him. "Must be from Quiditch."

2532!$!#!#

Zacharius Smith took a deep breath and made his way towards Hermione, who was scribling notes she was making from a book down onto a note pad.

"My Hermione, how we are looking lovlier by the day."

Hermione corked an eyebrow at him. What was he up to?

"Seriously man… errm, woman! Each day I gaze at you I believe it impossible for you to look any more radiant, any more dazeling-"

"Ok Smith, what do you want?"

"My angel, it pains me to hear you address me so indifferently after my profession."

"'Your angel'?" Hermione laughed derisively.

"My angel, my life, my world." Zacharius Smith said, trying to put his arms around her but she swatted them off. "Do go out with, I beg of you."

2532!$!#!#

Zabini approached Ron, who was dipping his feet by the lake on a sunny morning next to Harry.

"How did it go?" Ron said casually, trying not to sound too anxious.

"I wasted 30 galleons. Zacharius was furious. His physical bruises from the massive book that was thrown at him, Retrieved Memory by Gilderoy Lockhart, have healed thanks to Pomfrey. But his phsychological bruises at being rejected so vigorously won't seem to heal. Or so he says."

Harry's eyes glistened.

"Oh Harry's coming up with something," Ron said happily, upon noticing this. "Come on let's hear it Harry. Blaise, Harry is a pro at solving issues such as these."

"Here we go with the flattering again," Harry said, but unable to suppress a grin.  
"Anyway… I was thinking that the problem lies within the choice. Zacharius is simply not appropriate. Who we need is someone cunning, someone who will stop at nothing to appeal to Hermione."

"The only person who seems to get what his icy heart desires is Malfoy," Ron said bitterly, "Did you see all went through to become Captain? A 6th year Captain! It's unheard of."

"Malfoy, you say?" Zabini said, thoughtfully. "Yes that's perfect. He's our man!"

Ron and Harry gazed at him, and then Ron burst out laughing.

"I could imagine the look on Malfoy's face if you ask him to try and be Hermione's boyfriend. No way in a million years would that scum agree to it. His constant use of the M word is enough to prove it."

"As a close friend of Malfoy's," Zabini said coolly "I believe that there's more to him than meets the eye. You see, he confided in me about his financial problems that have occurred after his father's death. So if I generously compensate him, he might be up to it. Plus, he is just as intelligent as Hermione. The two do have something in common. No doubt there is hope to it."

Harry merely frowned. Ferret boy would be dating one of his best friends?

Ron though, had a gleam in his eyes. "You've got it all worked out. You and Harry should get together and… invent something to win you a Goble Prize. But Malfoy… smart? Get outta here!"

"I will as soon as we finish this conversation. And yes, he doesn't 'buy' his grades. How would he be able to if he's financially challenged? Malfoy is salutatorian whereas Hermione is validictorian. It's a match made in heaven! I'll see you to your order that I get outta here- to talk to Malfoy. See y'all around."

#$!$!4

Draco surveyed the boy in front of him coldy. How dare he even think for a second that he would agree to this!

"Are you for real?"

"The last I checked, I am yeah."

"No way. Not that insufferable know-it-all. ME? Date her? Or anyone for that matter!"

He found the plausibility rediculous.

"But I need to go out with her sister and you need the money. You can do it because of your determination. No one else is compatible, with the exception of me ofcourse but with a drawback: It's her sister I want. Come on please just do it! She's sexy."

"She's still Potty's friend, a goody two-shoes who beats me in every subject and a Mudblood. My father would have a fit."

"Your father's dead! Look we both know that you REALLY need the money. The incentives are abundant. Just say yes."

"She hates my guts and vice versa. I'll disappoint you and what would everyone else think?"

"Who cares what others think? You could do something to trigger Gryffindor-Slytherin inter-relations! And you will not disappoint me. You're the best there is in getting what you want so I have faith in you. Besides, Draco Malfoy, if you do not accept this I shall show the whole school that thing I nicked from you bedroom…"

Draco paled at this.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, believe me. I would."

Draco groaned and slumped onto one of the freezing couches of the Slytherin Dungeons.

"I supppose I don't have much of a choice. So I'll do it. I need a down payment now though. Damn, marriage to that Pansy freak would be more merciful!"

Draco hoped that she had overheard him. He did not hear a sign of a fit anywhere behind him, however. Consequently, he laughed at the other side of his face.


	2. 2nd chapter

Draco swept his hair back in frustration before approaching the girl. He could feel the sneeky Zabini watching him, from a secluded section of the corridor.

"Granger," he drawled. "I wish to speak to you."

Hermione sighed exaperatedly. First it was that Zacharius idiot. And now it's Malfoy?

"What makes you think that I am going to grant you that 'wish'?" Hermione mused coldly "That I would give you the opportunity to lash out me, insulting my friends and whatever the damn hell it is you always do?"

"Well I won't do so now. I need a word is all, it won't take long." Draco sneered, trying not to let his anger override him and spit the words and insults he longed to spit. Maintaining compure and not retaliating proved excruciating indeed. However, he was managing, and so he gave himself a pat on the back.

"So what's holding you?" Hermione challenged. "Say it already. My time is of worth you know."

"Look," Draco said, fidgeting with his marble he had charmed to grant him tactfulness located inside his pocket. "I've been noticing your strive to divert Professor Snape's attention towards you in order to answer his questions is proving to be unsuccessful. He always chooses me to answer them instead, me being top of Potions and all…"

'He is quite full of himself, that one' Hermione thought, while wondering where he was taking this… 'Always has been, always will be'

"And it strikes me as unnerving," He continued "You see, for me to be the best, I have to compete with the best! I am quite competition free and all… so I want you to attempt answering Snape's stuff. I would hardly classify anyone else in that class as a 'best' so I have no choice but to concede you as one. Now, me knowing Snape as much as I do, what with him always being at our house and all, can give you a few pointers as to get him to permit you to answer his questions: firstly, look indifferent and possibly uncertain when raising your hand. Don't look in the slightest bit disappointed if he doesn't call on you, if anything, seem relieved."

Hermione put two and two together as to what he was saying.

"Oh. So… me being a Gryffindor, Snape would give his right arm to humiliate me. And what a better way than to do it than by making him assume I'd look stupid when answering one of his questions? Yes it makes sense. If I didn't dislike you so strongly, Malfoy, I would actually thank you! On second thought I do not want to stoop to your level so… thanks."

Malfoy nodded curtly, waiting for the important part of the plan to trigger.

"I highly presume that there's more in this sudden generosity for you than merely appearing as the best," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes suspicously at him. "Why did you do what you just did, truthfully?"

Malfoy smiled inwardly. The moment he'd hoped for.

"I see why no reason not to. If you think I wouldn't do it just because I supposedly despise you then let me tell you this: I don't care. At least not any more. I have a life, seriously. I, Draco Malfoy, admit that these past few years I've been insulting you I was a carefree bored freak. Now, I don't mind you. So long as you and your pals don't get on my bad side, any more, I've put the past behind me."

"Anna Anderson could claim that she was Anastasia all she wanted," Hermione answered stiffly, taken aback and skeptical at the Slytherin's sudden change in atitude. "But people observed and analyzed her, using judgement and not merely taking her word for it. And what do you know… she turned out to be a Polish Factory worker after all that talk!"

Ok. That he had not expected. Damn that girl for not being gullible enough to believe him!

"Seriously, whatever." Draco said turning away and hoping it was effective enough. "Do me a favor though!"

He turned around and bore his gray eyes into her chocolate brown ones.

"Apologize to Weasley for me, for my taunting his wealth all along. I am now in the same boat as him and so I see the error of my ways. Unfortunately though, I had to see them the hard way."

He turned around and away from the completely shocked expression on Hermione's face. Being the pensive nerd she was, she would probably recall this moment for quite a while, thus slightly obsessing over him.

Perfect.


End file.
